1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium secondary battery may include an electrode assembly (having a positive electrode plate coated with a positive electrode active material, a negative electrode plate coated with a negative electrode active material, and a separator between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate, wound together), a can accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly sealing or coupled with an upper portion of the can.